ToNewBeginnings
by Daddy's Girl 1999
Summary: “Hotch, help me! I don’t know what to do!” Warning: Infantilism If you don’t like, don’t read!
1. Beginnings

Spencer Reid sat down on the couch beside his boss, Aaron Hotchner. They were on their way back from Las Vegas, having discovered that William Reid was behind a series of brutal child abductions and killings. "What can I do for you Reid?"

"I think this is the case that broke me Hotch," the younger profiler admitted. "Reid, you are coming home with me tonight," Hotch commanded in his no nonsense tone. "We will talk later. I promise."

One hour later, Hotch and Spencer were in the 2003 Chevrolet Suburbans that the agency provided, both heading to Hotch's house. They both arrived and promptly disarmed themselves, storing away their weapons in the safe.

Hotch put Reid's go bag in the guest room before sitting beside Reid on the couch. "Hotch, I went with you guys on this case as Dr. Spencer Reid, an FBI agent. Now, I am Dr. Spencer Reid, an FBI agent who is the child of a serial child killer. He killed not only the victims but also a part of me."

"Spencer, listen to me," Hotch implored. He placed a warm hand on Spencer's knee. "You are still the same old Spencer we all know and love."

"I don't feel like the same old me Hotch. As ridiculous as it sounds, I feel like my whole world was shattered," Spencer said, surprised when his whole body erupted in sobs. "Hotch, help me! I don't know what to do!"

The older profiler quickly pulled the distraught doctor into his arms. "Shh son. It's okay. Let it out. I am not going anywhere." Spencer tightly gripped Aaron's shirt.

Aaron pulled the thick black comforter over them, Spencer curling closer. He did not care that he was curled up in the arms of his boss as the sobs died down, eventually coming to an end.

**_Spencer's POV_**

He just called me son! I wonder if he noticed. As ridiculous as this sounds, I wish I was his son...

**_End Spencer's POV_**

Aaron Hotchner gazed at the young genius in his arms, letting his mind wander. His heart broke for the young man who he thought of as a son.

He would gladly take Spencer's place if he was able to. Suddenly, an idea came to him. "Spencer, what do you know about adult adoption in the state of Virginia?"

"Virginia does allow for adult adoptions by strangers or non-relatives, for good cause shown, as long as the adult adoptee is at least 15 years younger than the adopting party. In all adult adoptions, the Virginia law requires that the parties have known each other for at least one year. Why are you asking Hotch?"

"Spencer, you are like a son to me. If I could switch places with you, I would do so in a heartbeat. I cannot begin to imagine what you are going through. Please allow me to adopt you and show you what having a real father is like."

"I trust you with my life both on and off the field. Everyone assumes that I look up to Gideon as a father, but they could not be more wrong. I love you like a dad, and I would be honoured if you adopted me."

**_Two Months Later:_**

"Dr. Reid, you already have a living biological father. Why do you wish for SSA Hotchner to adopt you," Judge Carl Benson asked. Spencer fussed with his bow tie before answering.

"SSA Hotchner has been like a father to me since the moment I stepped in the BAU for the first time. William has never been there for me, neither emotionally nor physically. Anne Geddes once said: 'Any man can be a father, but it takes someone special to be a dad.' Hotch is the someone special in my life. He is my dad."

Not a dry eye could be seen in the courtroom as Judge Benson spoke. "You would have to be blind not to see the love SSA Hotchner has for Dr. Reid. In my 25 years on the bench, I have never seen a father who loves his son as much as he loves Dr. Spencer Aaron Hotchner. I wish you two the best."

Spencer ran into his dad's open arms. He felt something being pressed into his hand and broke the embrace, gazing curiously at Section Chief Erin Strauss. "I want to offer my congratulations to both Agent Hotchners. Here is your new credentials Spencer."

With that, she turned and left. They followed behind her. "Spencer, are we still going to dinner at Dave's?"

"Yes dad. I want to knock them off their socks." They arrived at David Rossi's house twenty minutes later, being stared at by four very curious profilers and a technical analyst as they sat down at the table.

Hotch and Spencer cleared their throats. "We have something to tell you guys," Aaron started as Rossi began serving dinner.

"As of twenty minutes ago, I am no longer Spencer William Reid, son of serial killer William Reid. I am Spencer Aaron Hotchner, son of SSA Aaron Hotchner."

"Congratulations Aaron and Spencer. We are all very happy for you," Rossi said. All of the profilers and but Aaron and Spencer raised their glasses before Rossi made a toast. "I think I speak for all of us when I say we are happy for you two. You two give each other what you desperately need but never realised you needed. To new beginnings."


	2. Familiar

"Come on my lovelies! There is a case," Penelope Garcia said, and five profilers followed her to the conference room. Spencer took his usual seat by his father as they all settled in for the case briefing.

"We will be travelling to Los Angeles, California, the city of angels. This city has become known as the city of demons because of the recent string of murders. Cassidy Cadence O'Malley and her identical twin sister, Kelly Kachina O'Malley, were abducted from the Los Angeles Zoo and Botanical Gardens. Their bodies were later found 24 days later at the doorstep of the LAPD. Identical twins Yuri Tatianna Kuznetsov and Dasha Alena Kuznetsov are missing, not yet having been found."

"Wheels up in thirty," the older Hotch said, and the profilers all went and grabbed their go bags. They all met at the plane exactly twenty minutes later and took their seats, Spencer next to his father as usual. Aaron laid a pillow in his lap.

Spencer laid his head down in his father's lap, smiling when Aaron's fingers started combing through his hair. "One thing I noticed right away is the victims' immigration status. The O'Malley twins were sent from Ireland to live with their aunt after their parents were killed by a drunk driver." Spencer paused, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"The same day they arrived in the United States, the Kuznetsov twins were sent over to live with their grandparents from Saint Petersburg, Russia, after their parents doth died from natural causes months apart. We need to talk to ICE officials who manned the point of entry at which the twins arrived."

Spencer's father gently stroked his cheek. "Good job son. I am so proud of you." Ever since the adoption, Spencer had been opening up more to Aaron.

After learning how William Reid hated Spencer, he strived to act the exact opposite. Aaron was always affectionate towards Spencer, not hesitating to tell him that he was loved. He also never missed an opportunity to tell his son how proud he was of him.

"Once we land, it will be late. Why don't we get some rest then hit the ground running first thing tomorrow morning?"

Everyone agreed with the elder Hotchner, and as soon as they landed, six weary agents checked into the hotel. JJ and Emily ended up sharing a room. They always did, being the only two women on the team. Dave roomed with Derek, and Aaron roomed with Spencer.

"Dad, can I ask you a question," Spencer asked as his father tucked him in. Aaron combed through Spencer's hair as he replied. "You can ask me anything son."

"Why did William hurt me?" Spencer was a genius, but he still retained much of his childhood innocence. "I don't know buddy. What I do know is that he has no idea what he is missing. You are an amazing son, and I could not be more proud of you as the days slowly pass."

Spencer smiled as he grabbed his father's hand. "I love you dad," he said, slowly drifting off to sleep. 01:00 hours found Spencer crawling into his father's arms, tears pouring down his face because of the latest nightmare.

Hotch made it clear that Spencer could do so, but it took him awhile to feel comfortable with it. Aaron subconsciously squeezed Spencer closer. The young profiler soon drifted back to sleep in his father's loving arms, peace finally falling over him.

"Spencer son, come on buddy! Time to get up." Aaron smiled as his young son rolled over, ignoring him. He looked to be so young and innocent."Spencer Aaron Hotchner, we are due at the station in twenty minutes."

That did it. The younger Hotchner was dressed in under five minutes, smiling gratefully as his father shoved a coffee thermos in his hand. He used the other hand to secure his weapon to his hip before they left.

They arrived at the station with five minutes to spare, and they were greeted by the chief. "Hello, I am Chief Dexter Molinax. Thanks for coming."

"I am SSA Aaron Hotchner, and this is Dr. Spencer Hotchner, my son. The rest of our team is interviewing family and friends of the victims."

Spencer stood shyly beside his father, sipping his coffee. Something about the police chief seemed familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it...


	3. Promise

**Trigger Warning: Graphic mention of sexual assault!**

_ "Hello, I am Chief Dexter Molinax. Thanks for coming."_

_ "I am SSA Aaron Hotchner, and this is Dr. Spencer Hotchner, my son. The rest of our team is interviewing family and friends of the victims."_

_ Spencer stood shyly beside his father, sipping his coffee. Something about the police chief seemed familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it..._

The days passed on. One week turned into two. Two weeks turned into three. When it seemed like there was no end, the case was finally coming to a close. They were closing in on their UNSUB.

"Spencer and me will take the front. Morgan and Prentiss, take the back. Rossi and JJ, take the basement!"

"Copy Aaron."

"Copy Hotch Sr."

"Copy Aaron."

"Copy Sir."

"Copy dad."

The takedown went down without a hitch. Unfortunately, Yuri Kuznetsov did not survive, but her sister Dasha did.

The UNSUB was 43 year old ICE Agent Paul Müller. His parents had immigrated to the US when he was two years old. He became a citizen at the age of six.

He believed that the twins were part of families who wanted to do harm to the United States and had been sent over as spies.

On the jet back home, Spencer took his usual place next to his dad. The rest of the team save for Aaron and Spencer were knocked out asleep.

"Dad, we need to talk when we get home." Aaron turned over and looked at his son. He knew something was wrong, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He smiled reassuringly at his son.

Just short of five hours later, six weary agents were headed towards their cars. Visions of warm beds and the allure of the promised two week vacation Strauss dangled in front of them were dancing in their heads.

Spencer and his father were finally settled at home and changed into comfy clothes nearly a half hour later. They sat side by side on the couch, Spencer's head quickly falling on his dad's shoulder.

"What do we need to talk about son?" The younger profiler smiled. His heart soared anytime his dad called him son.

"Do you recall when you introduced us to Chief Molinax? I did not say a word but rather stood beside you sipping my coffee. I kept my distance from him the rest of the case."

"I remember son," Aaron replied. He also remembered being confused by his son's behaviour but not bringing it up at the time.

"I recognised Chief Molinax the exact moment I saw him. Due to my eidetic memory, I can never truly forget. I told you how William was cruel to me emotionally and mentally, but I never revealed the physical aspect. I remember my second birthday like it was yesterday. William had a couple of friends from LA over. One of them was Officer Dexter Molinax. William said that since I was two, it was time for me to start earning my keep. He started to sell me for sex, and the first customer was Officer Molinax. Dexter was a repeat customer."

Aaron was infuriated. How could anybody hurt such an innocent little boy little boy who was completely and utterly dependent on them? "Dad please say something? Anything!"

Spencer's voice pulled him from his thoughts, and he kissed his son's head. "I hurt when you hurt buddy. You are not to blame for what he did, what he forced you to do. Dexter and William took advantage of you, did stuff to you that you will never be able to forget."

Spencer grasped his dad's shirt tightly in his fist as tears poured down his face.

Aaron was helpless to pause his son's pain as the young man's body trembled with sobs. "Spencer Aaron Hotchner, do you think you could stop sobbing for just a moment so you can listen to me?"

Spencer took his father's hint and calmed down significantly. After the sobbing had stopped completely, his dad began to speak. "Spencer, I love you son. Nothing can or will ever change that. We can't let Dexter get away with what he did to you and possibly did to others. I will stand by your side every step of the way because you are my son. That is how family treats each other. I love you buddy," the older man said, placing a pillow in his lap.

Spencer quickly placed his head on the pillow, relaxing as soon as his dad's fingers started running through his hair. "Dad, let's go in tomorrow and talk to Strauss."

**_The Next Morning:_**

"What can I do for you two SSA and Dr. Hotchner?" Aaron started speaking. Spencer meanwhile looked down, his shoes suddenly becoming interesting.

"Do you remember the case we just came back from?" When Strauss nodded, he continued. "Spencer has informed me that he knows Chief Molinax and that their history stems from Spencer's second birthday. Go ahead son, tell her what you told me. I will be right here the whole time."

"Ma'am, I recognised Chief Molinax the exact moment I saw him. Due to my eidetic memory, I can never truly forget. I told you how William was cruel to me emotionally and mentally, but I never revealed the physical aspect. I remember my second birthday like it was yesterday. William had a couple of friends from LA over. One of them was Officer Dexter Molinax. William said that since I was two, it was time for me to start earning my keep. He started to sell me for sex, and the first customer was Officer Molinax. Dexter was a repeat customer."

Erin Strauss was horrified by what she heard. She may be known throughout the bureau for being a cold hearted bitch, but most people did not know that she was actually quite kind.

"Dr. Hotchner, will you please go into more detail? The more we know about what happened to you, the better we can be at bringing the people who hurt you to justice." Aaron immediately wrapped an arm around his son as the younger man started to talk.

"The first time I was sold to Dexter was on my second birthday. He forced me to perform oral sex on him and penetrated me with his fingers. He also performed oral sex on me. Same deal for my third, fourth, fifth, and sixth birthdays. My seventh birthday, he decided I was old enough, and he raped me in addition to forcing me into oral sex. The same deal occurred until I left for college. Even though William left when I was eight, he continued to sell me to Dexter."

"That is enough Dr. Hotchner. I will provide your statement to the team and have them investigate. For the time being, take him home Aaron. Take care of him, and I do not need to warn you two to stay away from the case. Am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am," the two Hotchner men murmured before taking their leave. As soon as they got home, they turned their phones off and went to their rooms. Spencer needed time alone to process the events of the morning, and Aaron needed time to digest what had happened to his son.

Spencer curled up under his covers in a fetal position, clutching the stuffed elephant Garcia gave him as he cried himself to sleep.

Aaron went into Spencer's room and combed through his hair. "I'll be here through the pain and the fear. I will be there through every tear. I will celebrate your accomplishments and help you learn from your defeats. I will strive every day to be the father you deserve. You are an amazing young man who deserves the world. I love you son, and I always will. Nothing can ever change that. I promise."


End file.
